<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belle: Day One by Paige_Turner36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108446">Belle: Day One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36'>Paige_Turner36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rumbelle Reunions AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Escape, F/M, Gen, Her Handsome Hero book, Imprisonment, Reunions, Romance, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), True Love, amnesia!Belle, season 1 AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntsman releases Belle, telling her to find a man called Rumplestiltskin. He would protect her, all she had to do was tell him where she'd been, and that Regina locked her up. Belle doesn't know who this Rumplestiltskin is, her memory such a muddle from the physical and mental torture she had endured at the hands of the Evil Queen. But something inside her believes the Huntsman that he would keep her safe.</p>
<p>She had to find Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rumbelle Reunions AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belle: Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>At the far end on the dining hall, the master of this castle stood with his back to her, before a large spinning wheel, a great wheel. Belle watched the threads of pure gold coil into the basket on the floor. He paused the rotation of the wheel, sensing her presence, but did not look round to see who had disturbed his solitude.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me. Are you Rumplestiltskin?’</p>
<p>‘Yes I am, but I’m afraid I’m not dealing today…’</p>
<p>Rumple turned and saw his true love standing before him. The woman he thought was long since dead. And suddenly all the breath seemed to vanish from his body.  </p>
<p>Belle shuffled into the vaguely familiar room, staring at the sparkly man before her. Scaly skin, high collared coat over black leathers, big reptilian eyes, wild curly hair and black talon-like nails. She should’ve been afraid him, at his otherworldliness, but she wasn’t, though the intensity of his gaze made her blush.</p>
<p>‘I was, uh…’ Belle stammered unsurely, ‘I was told t-to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up.’</p>
<p>Rumplestiltskin moved closer, briefly touching the long table to steady himself.</p>
<p>‘Does… does that mean anything to you?’ asked Belle feebly.</p>
<p>Rumple stopped in front of her. Then his reached out a clawed hand and touched her shoulder. She was warm and solid.</p>
<p>‘You’re real…’ Rumple whispered, his voice trembling with some suppressed emotion as he released her, his eyes taking in every inch of her.</p>
<p>How many nights had he dreamed of this? How many times had he conjured her image? How long had he yearned for a miracle like this? A second chance to do it right. And now here she was, standing in front of him. It was really her. Belle. The woman he loved. His one true love. All these years and now here she was.</p>
<p>‘You’re alive…’</p>
<p>Belle was surprised at his reaction. But Rumple’s mind, once he had taken in Belle’s unkempt hair, her pale complexion, dressed in rags and the heart crushing realising that she didn’t know who he was, had jumped to the realisation that Regina had lied to him and imprisoned Belle. All these years...</p>
<p>‘She did this to you?’</p>
<p>‘I was told you’d… protect me.’</p>
<p>Rumple’s eyes filled with tears as her words seemed to break him. ‘Oh yes!’ he sobbed, reaching forward, pulling her into a tight hug. ‘Yes, I’ll protect you.’ He would never let her out of his sight again.</p>
<p>Belle gently pulled away so she could see his face. Rumple drew back, but kept his hands on her shoulders. ‘I’m… I’m sorry, do-do I know you?’</p>
<p>There was nothing in her eyes. No love, not even hate. He was a stranger to her. What had Regina done to her? Rumple shook his head, fighting to keep the tears at bay. ‘No… but you will.’</p>
<p>Belle looked confused by that statement. Yet even then she felt drawn to him.</p>
<p>‘Wherever you’ve been, whatever’s happened to you, that’s all in the past,’ Rumple promised gently. ‘You will never go back there again. No one will ever hurt you again…’</p>
<p>It was Belle’s turn to throw herself into his embrace. She clung onto her lifeline as he held her tightly. Being in his arms felt right. Everything about this man felt familiar. Déjà vécu… Déjà senti… She felt warm and safe. If he promised to protect her and promise her that she would never have to return to that tower, that was good enough for her. She would gladly place herself in this man’s care. Whoever he was, he and this castle had to be better than the prison she had escaped. And, besides, the way he looked at her with such kindness. And love. Like he cared what about her.</p>
<p>Rumple released Belle at long last. ‘I’m going to take care of you,’ he said gently as he ran his fingertips over her tangled hair, careful not to snag her once silky chestnut curls on his nails. ‘Get you cleaned up. A relaxing bath. Fresh, warm clothes.’</p>
<p>Belle looked down at herself. Next to Rumplestiltskin in his finely tailored clothes, she must look like a filthy peasant. And yet he did not see her as anything of the sort.</p>
<p>‘We’ll get you something to eat. A nice warm bed. You’ll have your old room back,’ he added as an afterthought.</p>
<p>Belle nodded gratefully.</p>
<p>‘Please, come with me.’ Rumple gestured for her to follow him upstairs. ‘We’ll find you something more suitable to wear. You’ve spent enough time in these rags.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you.’ Belle hesitated to follow. ‘There is one thing.’</p>
<p>‘Yes, of course. Anything,’ Rumple responded, waiting expectantly, like a genie ready to grant his mistress’s dearest wish.</p>
<p>‘I am a little hungry,’ she said, slightly embarrassed as she felt her tummy rumble.</p>
<p>‘Of course. Please…’</p>
<p>Rumple directed her instead to his seat at the head of the table, offering her a bowl of soup and a crust of bread. He took his seat beside her in the chair she usually occupied when they’d dined together.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry it isn’t much,’ Rumple apologised again as Belle tucked in gratefully. ‘I don’t want to make you ill. But at least it’s hot.’</p>
<p>‘It’s delicious!’ said Belle thickly through a mouthful of bread soaked in soup.</p>
<p>After living on gruel and mouldy bread, this was a real feast.</p>
<p>‘This is better than anything I’ve had in a long time.’ Then she laughed, covering her mouth. ‘And I’m talking with my mouth full. That’s not very ladylike, is it? I’m sorry. My manners are a bit rusty.’</p>
<p>Rumple just smiled at her. ‘That’s all right, sweetheart. It’ll come back to you.’ Nothing she could possibly do would put him off.</p>
<p>As Belle ate her soup, Rumple watched her. He felt if he took his eyes off her for a second she would vanish.</p>
<p>When she had eaten her fill, Rumple said, twisting hands together, ‘I must ask you to forgive me.’</p>
<p>‘For what?’ Belle asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.</p>
<p>Rumple sighed. ‘So many things, that will become clear in time when your memory returns. But for now, I’m sorry that… when you were told to find Rumplestiltskin… I’m sure you weren’t expecting him to look like...’</p>
<p>‘Like what?’</p>
<p>‘Well… this,’ Rumple gestured at his face with a grimace. ‘I’m sorry I’m not someone else. Someone less… ugly.’</p>
<p>‘But I don’t think you’re ugly,’ said Belle truthfully. ‘Distinctive, certainly.’</p>
<p>‘That is by far the kindest word for “funny looking” I’ve ever heard,’ said Rumple, a fond smile tugging at his lips.</p>
<p>At the first yawn that Belle tried to conceal behind her hand, Rumple knew it was time for bed. There would be time for reconciliation, if such a thing was still possible; there would be time for everything. First he needed to help Belle remember who she is. After that, well, he would just have to let things unfold as they ought.</p>
<p>‘I’ll show you to your room,’ he said, getting to his feet.</p>
<p>‘M-my room?’ Belle asked. He had said something about her having a room here already. Her old room… So she had been here before. That would explain the familiarity of the place.</p>
<p>‘Well it’s certainly nicer the dungeons,’ he attempting quip, whilst also trying not to scare her.</p>
<p>Belle followed him up the stairs and along the corridors lined with portraits, suits of armor and stone gargoyles.</p>
<p>‘This castle is your home, so you can go anywhere you like,’ Rumple told her. ‘Though I must ask you do not enter my work tower in the west wing without my permission.’</p>
<p>Belle nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>Rumple had called it a room, but in Belle’s eyes it was a master suite. An enormous king sized bed with big plump pillows, blue drapes, a bookcase full of books, a dressing table, a vase of red roses on the little table, a handcrafted wardrobe with clawed feet and a great bathtub behind a screen already filled with hot water and bubbles.</p>
<p>Rumple told her to take as much time as she needed while he laid out a towel and a nightdress to change into when she was finished. Belle didn’t want to keep Rumple waiting, but it felt so good to amerce herself in a nice warm bath instead of having a bucket of ice cold water throw at her, to wash away the dirt and grime, and to wash her greasy, messy hair. She suspected that the waters had been laced with healing potions too as she watched the broken skin on her feet sew back together without leaving any scarring.</p>
<p>She toweled herself dry, pulled on the soft nightdress, tied together her robe and stepped out from behind the screen. Rumple motioned her to sit at the dressing table, comb in hand. Belle sat down and braced herself for some pulling, but Rumple’s magic comb brushed out her tangles in one clean, painless stroke. Belle saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked almost herself again. Some of her colour had come back and her neat curtains of damp hair were being plaited by Rumple, so that when they were dry and undone the next day they would be curly once more.</p>
<p>Then Rumple pulled back the covers, Belle got into bed and he covered her again, tucking her in.</p>
<p>‘Belle,’ Rumple handed her a book that had <em>My Adventures </em>written in her hand on the cover; ‘this is your journal. It might help.’</p>
<p>Belle took it and stared at the cover, tracing her fingers over the words she had written as Rumple sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight.</p>
<p>‘And this is where you sleep. It’s quite cozy, isn’t it?’</p>
<p>Belle nodded, setting her journal aside, brushing a strand of damp hair out of her eyes. ‘Can I ask you a question?’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’</p>
<p>‘Where do I remember you from? You feel familiar, somehow. You feel... <em>right</em>.’</p>
<p>Rumple swallowed. ‘How much do you remember?’</p>
<p>Belle shrugged helplessly. ‘My name is Belle. I’m from Avonlea. I love books… adventure. I know I left to save my home and family. Everything else after that is a jumble.’ She met his gaze. ‘You said this was my room… Did I come here with you? Is that why I left home?’</p>
<p>Rumple nodded. ‘Your village was at war against the Ogres. You had called on me to ask for my help. You father offered to pay me in gold, unfortunately for him –’</p>
<p>‘– you make gold.’</p>
<p>Rumple smiled. ‘Yes. I told him I wanted something a bit more special.’</p>
<p>‘Me?’</p>
<p>‘And you agreed to go with me forever, as my contracted companion.’</p>
<p>‘Was it a sexual relationship?’</p>
<p>‘No!’ said Rumple quickly, eyes widening in horror that she thought she was nothing but a feckless prostitute to him. ‘No, I would <em>never </em>do you the dishonour! You were caretaker to my estate. And to me. You kept my human soul alive.’</p>
<p>‘Why did I leave?’</p>
<p>Rumple bowed his head in shame. ‘Because I made you.’</p>
<p>‘Why?’</p>
<p>‘I’ve been… unlucky in love. Both my parents abandoned me. My wife ran off with another man. I lost my son out of fear, and I can’t bear to imagine his reaction when we… <em>if </em>we ever meet again. And the last woman I let into my heart chose power over our love. Then you came… I daren’t believe such a brave and kind woman could care for me. But the woman who held you captive…’</p>
<p>‘Regina.’</p>
<p>Rumple nodded. ‘She made it appear that you were working with her to destroy me. I was hurt. Angry. So I told you to go, pretended I didn’t want you…’ Tears filled rapidly in his enormous eyes. ‘It’s my fault this happened to you. I’m so sorry, Belle. I should have protected you better. I should’ve told you how I felt, even if you did throw my love back in my face.’</p>
<p>‘I would never have done that,’ said Belle in a voice as soft as a dove. ‘If you felt the same way… Do you still?’</p>
<p>Rumple nodded. ‘I never stopped. Even when I wanted to rid myself of the pain. I would never want to lose the love I feel for you, Belle.’</p>
<p>‘I believe you.’</p>
<p>‘You do?’ said Rumple curiously.</p>
<p>‘I have a sense about people. I can’t explain how, but I... I could just tell.’</p>
<p>‘So, you believe we know each other?’</p>
<p>‘I believe that whatever caused me to forget all this, means that I have a past, and... that past probably included you.’</p>
<p>Rumple nodded, smiling tentatively. ‘It did.’</p>
<p>Belle licked her lips nervously. ‘Can you help me? Remember who I am?’</p>
<p>‘Only if you help me remember who I am.’</p>
<p>Belle just looked confused. ‘Sorry, what?’</p>
<p>‘Belle, you always brought out the best in me. And right now I need that. So, yes, I will do everything I can to bring you back, for you and for me.’</p>
<p>Belle smiled and placed her hand on his claw-like one. ‘We can help each other.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah.’ He squeezed her fingers. ‘Let’s start by getting a good night’s sleep. You’ve had enough for one day.’</p>
<p>‘Will you stay?’ Belle asked. ‘I don’t want to be alone tonight.’</p>
<p>‘Of course.’</p>
<p>Belle patted the bit of bed beside her. At the look of panic in his eyes, she added, ‘I’ll sleep under the covers and you sleep on top. Do you snore?’</p>
<p>‘Worry not. Monsters like me don’t need sleep.’</p>
<p>Belle shook her head, smiling fondly. ‘You’re not a monster. Not to me.’</p>
<p>Rumple shrugged off his jacket, removed his high laced boots and settled on top of the covers next to Belle. Belle pulled up the throw to cover Rumple.</p>
<p>‘Here.’ Belle handed him the tiny teddy that nestled between the pillows before she got it.</p>
<p>Rumple chuckled and accepted the soft toy. ‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>A strong wind blew in and rattled the windows. Belle snuggled closer to Rumple, thinking it was the wrath of the Evil Queen howling down from the Dark Palace on discovering that her prisoner had escaped. She hoped the Huntsman was all right.</p>
<p>‘It’s all right, Belle,’ Rumple whispered, hugging her protectively. ‘I’m here. I can’t promise what tomorrow will bring. But I promise you no harm will come to you tonight. I swear.’</p>
<p>Belle nodded, though still felt on edge.</p>
<p>‘I know what you need.’</p>
<p>Rumple looked towards the bookcase opposite them and made a beckoning motion with his long finger. Belle watched in fascination as a blue book slide off the shelf and sailed through the air towards them and into Rumple’s waiting hand.</p>
<p>Her Handsome Hero.</p>
<p>Belle felt better already just seeing her favourite book again as she settled down to listen to the story. ‘Will you read chapter 7? Please?’</p>
<p>But Rumple had already opened the book to said chapter. In a soft, rhythmic voice he began to read, ‘<em>“Alma took his hand as they crested the rolling green hill and looked out over the valley. The sun was rising swiftly in the east, warming the land with its golden embrace. ‘Do you see that there?’ Alma asked him. ‘Just beyond the ridge. Our next great adventure…”</em>’</p>
<p>Belle sighed contentedly, resting her head on Rumple’s chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her ear, drifting off to sleep before he’d finished the chapter, his melodic voice carrying her into dreams of adventure they would discover together.</p>
<p>Rumple watched Belle sleep. He didn’t dare move less he woke her. And he didn’t want to leave her. He would happily be her pillow as well as her guard for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>‘I love you, Belle,’ Rumple whispered, lightly stroking her hair. ‘Thank you for coming back to me.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>